


You

by Caren_a



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren_a/pseuds/Caren_a
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto have been friends with benefits for a while. Both of them seemed ok with it, but something shocking is going to mess up everything.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I finally finished watching KHR after 10 years. At first, the idea was to write a PWP but then I noticed that there are few Gokudera/Yamamoto MPREG fanfictions and so, yeah, I started to think to write one on my own. English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I don't know precisely how the story will develop, so all the tags that I put now could change over time.  
> I hope you like it!

It was a Sunday night at Namimori, the battle for the rings was finally over, and finally, there was some time to relax for the guardians of the Vongola family.

After having passed the afternoon with the others and his beloved tenth, Gokudera came back to his small apartment. Everything was like always, except for the fact that he was in bed… fucking with Yamamoto.

Everything started when Yamamoto begged him for helping him with a math test and because that day Tsuna had to do something with Reborn, he and the baseball freak decided to go to Gokudera’s home.

_< < Yamamoto it’s the twentieth time that I explain to you how to solve this fucking problem!>> Gokudera ranted, throwing the notebook on Yamamoto’s face._

_< <Oh calm down Gokudera, we can’t all be smart as you!>> The other giggled embarrassed, putting one hand behind his head. _

_It’s been hours since they started to study, and the sun had gone down. Hayato was exhausted. How was it possible that the baseball freak was not able to understand a so fucking easy problem? Maybe too many balls had hit his head, Gokudera thought._

_Takeshi noticed the other’s weariness. He started to feel tired too. What time was it? They were so focused on math problems that they had skipped dinner._

_< <Gokudera, what about taking a break? Are you hungry? I’m going to the minimarket to take something to eat>> _

_Hayato looked up from the math book, looking to Yamamoto. Hair tied up in a messy ponytail and a pair of glasses that made him look so smart, he looked at Takeshi with tired eyes. He sighed, exhausted._

_< < Yeah, kind of. Bring something for me too.>>_

_< < Perfect! I’ll be back in 5 minutes!>>_

_Yamamoto stood and up, took his jacket, and got out of the apartment. He really needed some fresh air, a whole afternoon studying math was not the best. He would have rather trained all the long, instead, everything looked so easy and obvious for Hayato. He was really smart and clever. But he was in no way envious of him. All his qualities were perfectly balanced by a terrible attitude. He did not understand why he had to act so badly with everyone except Tsuna. But despite everything, there was something in him that made his bad attitude totally tolerable, sometimes even…you know…sexy. It has been some weeks since Yamamoto had been having unusual thoughts about Gokudera. He had always been on girls, but he would have admitted that he would have been open to new experiences. The problem was actually how to try these “new experiences”. Thinking about all the time they had spent together, Yamamoto ended up to the conclusion that Hayato barely stood him as a friend, so the possibility of doing something more intimate with him was nearly out of question. He did not even know if Gokudera was into girls or boys. He had to think about something. He entered into the minimarket still in the middle of his thoughts and suddenly, he came up with an idea._

_\------_

_< <Why have I told him that I would have helped him?>> Gokudera sighed while turning on a cigarette. In an afternoon Yamamoto stressed him out at the point that he had finished a whole packet of cigarettes. He stood up and opened the window. The stink of cigarette smoke was so strong at the point that even he, a heavy smoker, was able to smell it. He looked out of the window, lost in his thought. Being without the tenth and alone with Yamamoto always made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He could not really figure out how the baseball freak was always in such a good mood. Always smiling and calm. Such attitude gave him nerves, but at the same time, he envied his light-heartedness. On the other hand, he was always stressed about everything and everyone who was not Tsuna gave him nerves, especially Yamamoto. But even if he did not get along with him, he was very worried for him during the battle for the rain guardians against Squalo. His feelings for him were quite contrasting and this made him even more nervous than before._

_< < Fuck, he’s able to piss me off even when he’s not with me>> thought when doing a drag to his cigarette._

_Suddenly, he heard the door behind him an opening._

_< <I’m back! Are you still smoking? Damn Gokudera! Anyway, I’ve taken some things, I’m sure you will like them!>> _

_Gokudera turned to him. That guy always a damn smile on his fucking face._

_< <But you didn’t know what I like>> he replied, doing the last drag and turning off the cigarette. _

_< <There are some things that are always good, it’s not about tastes!>> said Takeshi, pulling out some sushi from the plastic bag of the minimarket. _

_< < For sure it’s not good as the one of my father, but let’s give it a try>> _

_Then, he took out a bottle of sake and some beers from the bag too. Gokudera looked at him confused._

_< <And these for what are for? We’re not throwing a party baseball freak>> _

_< <Oh c’mon Gokudera, sometimes it’s ok to relax a bit>> Takeshi replied when opening the beer’s can._

_Hayato hesitated for a bit._

_< < well, since you have already bought them I guess it would be a pity to don’t drink them>> he sighed, and he went to open the kitchen cabinet, where he took two glasses. _

_And so the dinner started. At first, Yamamoto saw that Gokudera was a bit uncomfortable, but after having drunk two beers he started to be surprisingly talkative and to laugh at everything Takeshi said. Well, maybe the night was going in the direction that Yamamoto hoped. He was pretty drunk too and he was sincerely wishing to find some courage into booze. He took a deep breath while the other was still laughing for some bullshit that they were talking about._

_< < Gokudera… can I ask something?>> said the swordman, looking directly in his eyes. _

_The other stopped laughing, a bit confused by the sudden seriousness of Yamamoto._

_< < Oh my God, have we already arrived at the point where we ask weird questions to each other?>> replied the Italian, swallowing his words a bit. He was flushed and his eyes were a bit red too._

_Takeshi was watching him silently, trying to put the words together._

_< <C’mon baseball freak, spit it out! But first another cin cin*, what do you think about it?>> He said, pulling refilling his glass and the one of Yamamoto with some sake. _

_They raised the toast and they drank all the glasses’ liquid all in one breath. The alcohol was burning down to their throat, leaving a terrible aftertaste in their mouth. After all, what they could expect from the cheapest sake in the minimarket?_

_< <W-what do you think about me?>> _

_Hayato looked at him confused._

_< <What have I to think about you? That you’re a baseball freak, of course!>> replied the Italian smirking. _

_< < Anything else?>>_

_< <Anything else what?>>_

_< <I-I don’t’ know, really>>_

_< <What the fuck does it mean Yamamoto?! What do you want to know?!>> replied Gokudera while turning on a cigarette. <<Damn, the taste makes me a bit nauseous…>>_

_He was clearly drunk at this point. Maybe Takeshi had to reformulate the question in another point._

_< <Mmh… Have you ever been with a guy?>> What the fuck did he just say?!_

_Gokudera’s eyes widened and he flushed even more. He was trying to not meet the swordsman’s eyes, lost in his thoughts._

_< <I-I’m sorry Hayato, I-I didn’t m…>>_

_< <No, never>> he replied, taking another drag from the cigarette._

_< <Oh! So, have you only have been with girls then?_

_Gokudera did not reply. He refilled his glass another time, drinking alone this time. He looked really embarrassed. Takeshi did not get it at first. The previous question was far more inappropriate, why being so uncomfortable with a simple question like this?_

_< <Oh.>> He figured it out. <<Are you still a virgin, then?>>_

_Gokudera kept doing not to look him in the eyes._

_< < Well… yeah, kind of…>> The situation was getting pretty heavy. Hayato felt so embarrassed. _

_< < C’mon Gokudera, it’s not a big deal, it’s not a long time since I’m not a virgin anymore, you know>> replied the other, hoping to make the Italian a bit less uncomfortable. It did not work. _

_How was it possible that the baseball freak had already lost his virginity and not him? What he had that he didn’t? A good attitude? A smile always on his face? That good-looking toned body? That sexy glance when he becomes serious?_

_What, wait. What were these thoughts? Gokudera thought that maybe it would have been a good thing if he would have stopped drinking for that sake. Maybe he was not that able to think clearly._

_Suddenly, he felt something on his leg. He looked down, noticing that it was Yamamoto’s hand. His mind stops working for a moment. He looked up and he saw Yamamoto looking directly into his eyes._

_< <Can I, Gokudera?>> Takeshi’s voice was not trembling, his face was serious. He was not messing up. All that confidence made the Italian even more uncomfortable. This situation was totally fucked up. How did they had ended up like this? _

_Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the fact that he was only 15 years old and this information was enough to justify the fact that he was horny all the time, maybe it was Yamamoto that was particularly hot. Maybe he would have regretted all the situation, but right now his mind was not working._

_He took a deep breath and he softly kissed the swordsman’s lips. Obviously, Yamamoto took this as a clear yes because he kissed back passionately. He moved his lips to Gokudera’s neck, making the Italian moaning. Then he felt that Takeshi’s hand had been moving from the leg to his crotch, starting to massaging it_

_< <Someone’s horny here…>> _

_Takeshi unzipped the other’s jeans, putting the hand inside Gokudera’s underwear. Hayato shuddered because of all the pleasure in his body. If he was feeling overwhelmed right now, how the rest would have been?_

_< <What about going onto the bed?>> Asked Yamamoto, suddenly stopping._

_Hayato, who was still totally in tilt, simply nodded. They both stood up from their chair and Gokudera felt his head turning badly. He was surely going to regret everything. Takeshi picked him up and they went to his bedroom. His bed was pretty small, but they were too horny for caring about this. Takeshi put him down gently and he removed his shirt, showing his six-pack. He went on top of Gokudera, starting to kiss him gently, starting from the lips on slowly going down to the neck. He then removed the other’s t-shirt, and he kept kissing him going lower and lower, until arriving just above his crotch. Hayato was feeling a mix of emotions. He was overwhelmed by all of this: he was so horny, so excited and so scared, all at the same time. He was totally paralyzed._

_< <Everything is ok, Gokudera?>> Yamamoto said, stopping for a moment. << If you’re not ok with it I can stop now, don’t worry about it>>_

_< <N-no no, go on I’m ok>> replied Gokudera, pretending not to be so anxious._

_Yamamoto smiled reassured. He pulled off Hayato’s jeans and then he did the same with the underwear._

_< <Hayato turn the other way>> _

_The other nodded, getting himself on all fours. Gokudera was feeling his arms and legs trembling for the excitement, but he did not want to let Yamamoto think that he was acting like a virgin girl during her first time, he did not need any reassurance. If they were going to do it doggy style it was even better, he did not want to show his flushed face to Yamamoto._

_< <Well, it seems that we need to lubricate here, have you got the lube?>>_

_< <Why the fuck should I have some lube at home if I have never had sex?!>> Said Gokudera, turning his head behind, looking Yamamoto._

_< <Haha, calm down Gokudera>> Replied Yamamoto, putting a hand behind his head <<give me a second to figure it out>>_

_< <You were acting like you knew what you were doing, but you’re a dumbass even when it comes to sex>> Hissed Gokudera, looking in front of him. Maybe all this situation was not a good idea._

_Suddenly, he heard Yamamoto spitting._

_< <What the fuck are you doing?!>>_

_< <Haha I’ve found a good substitute of the lube>> _

_< <No way that we’re going to use your spit for…oh…>> Gokudera’s complaints were stopped by something unexpected entering in his butt and he had to thank the fact that it was lubricated. _

_Yamamoto pushed his cock slowly inside him, noticing that Gokudera’s body was tensed. He grabbed Hayato’s hips and started to move back and forth. Gokudera was overwhelmed by a mix of pleasure and pain which continued to grow inside him as Yamamoto increased his pace. He held the sheets with a tight grip, trying to release a bit of his tension. At every thrust, he felt his prostate becoming more and more sensitive, originating in him a sensation of strong pleasure. Yamamoto slapped his butt hardly and Gokudera moaned loudly. It was his first time, after all, he was pretty sure that he would not have last for so long. After some minutes of doggy style, Yamamoto extracted his penis from him, and he rotated Gokudera’s body in a way that they could look at each other in the eyes. Damn, Hayato was so handsome and vulnerable. His cheeks were flushed, his glance so intense, his breath labored, his hair a total mess; but Yamamoto was sure that he had never seen something so beautiful as him. He went on top of him and he caressed gently the Italian’s right cheek, looking at him with a satisfied glance. Hayato felt so helpless and embarrassed and he tried not to look him directly in the eyes._

_< <Gokudera you can pretend as much as you want>> Yamamoto said suddenly, stepping back and putting Hayato’s legs on his shoulders <<but you can’t deny that you’re enjoying being fucked by me>> _

_Hayato was about to reply when his voice was interrupted by Takeshi’s cock deep thrust. Yamamoto was moving back and forth, covered in sweat for the effort he was making and Hayato could not do anything but enjoying the moment. Every thrust made him moan for the pleasure. Gokudera had to admit that the baseball freak gave all of himself in every activity, and so was with sex. Yamamoto’s grip around his hips was tight and he was looking at him possessively while he was pushing his cock inside him with an increasing pace. With one last deep thrust, both of them reached the peak of pleasure, with Gokudera coming on his belly. Hayato could feel the hot cum of the swordsman spurting inside him. Yamamoto collapsed on Gokudera, both of them panting. Then, he pulled out his cock and he lied down near Hayato._

_Gokudera was staring at the ceiling exhausted. He could not still believe that he just had sex for the first time, and it was with the baseball freak. He had to admit that it was good, but damn, his butt would have hurt for a while._

_< < Was it good?>> Yamamoto said, still panting. _

_< <Mh kind of, nothing special>> _

_< <After listening to your moans, I wouldn’t say that it was just “nothing special”>> Takeshi replied chuckling._

_< <Don’t’ flatter yourself, idiot!>> the Italian replied bothered, giving the other a light slap on the arm. _

_Yamamoto smirked and he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gokudera blushed, turning the head the other way, looking for his cigarettes. Luckily he had one pack on the nightstand. He took a cigarette and he lighted it up. He had to notice that the flavor of the tobacco was even better than usual, maybe the legend about the after-sex cigarette being so good was a real thing. He took another grab, trying to act as he had his shit together and pretending that the fact that he had just sex with Yamamoto and that he was trying to do that after-sex cuddles thing was not fucked-up at all. Suddenly, he felt Yamamoto’s hands caressing his hair gently. He turned his head, seeing the swordsman smiling in silence. This time, Gokudera did not move. His touch was light and gentle, and Hayato started to feel calmer as if Yamamoto was able to transmit his tranquility simply with his touch. The Italian gave the last drag to the cigarette and he turned it off into the ashtray. Then, he lied down, looking Yamamoto in his eyes, the other never stopping to caress his hair. Gokudera put himself nearer to Yamamoto and the other put his arm around him. For the first time in his life, Hayato had the impression that looking so vulnerable to someone was not that bad. Inside Yamamoto’s arms, he could feel that there was nothing to be worried about._

_< <I’m happy to see that you liked it>> Takeshi said quietly, putting his lips on Gokudera’s ones. _

_Hayato did not reply and he just replied to the kiss._

_Then, both were overcome by the tiredness, falling asleep._

________________________________________________________

Since then, some months had passed and the “study time at Gokudera’s home” became a regular appointment between the two guardians. None of them talked about the status of their relationship, maybe for fear of ruining what they had at that moment, maybe because they were ok like this, all they know was that the other seemed happy in the situation they were in, a weird mix between friends and friends with benefits.

Both of them were naked on Gokudera’s bed, with the Italian smoking his cigarette as usual after a good round of morning sex. Suddenly, Hayato started not to feel well. A strong sense of nausea caught him badly, he had to something immediately. He quickly threw the cigarette in the ashtray, and he ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

<<Gokudera! Are you ok?>> Yamamoto was surprised and a bit confused.

No reply came from the bathroom. Takeshi stood up, put his pants on, and went in front of the bathroom door. He knocked and he called Gokudera again. No reply again. He put his ear on the surface of the door and he heard the other puking.

<<Gokudera open the door, so I can help you!>>

Still no reply. Yamamoto sighed, and just waited near the door. After some minutes he heard a noise of flushing and then the door unlocking. Gokudera went out of the bathroom, he was pale and dizzy.

<<Are you ok now?>> Yamamoto asked worriedly.

<<Yeah, I think so… maybe it’s something I ate yesterday, I don’t know…>>

<<It’s because you smoke too much, all that smoke makes you nauseous. You should stop, it’s bad for your health>>

<<Don’t tell me what to do baseball freak, I was never nauseous because of smoking, and for sure I’m not starting today>> Hayato replied annoyed.

<<I’ll make you some tea, ok?>> Takeshi said, and he placed a gentle kiss on Gokudera’s forehead.

<<Yeah, ok…whatever>> Hayato replied, blushing a bit. The idiot had just heard him puking badly, how was he in the mood of kissing him?

It has been some days since he was feeling like this, but he did not want to tell Takeshi, because he was sure that he would have started to ask too many questions. Maybe it was time to go to the pharmacy or to a doctor.

_*cin cin: Italian for “cheers”_


	2. Chapter 2

The school week had started again, and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were heading all together to his house for a study session all together after having said goodbye to the rest of the group. Tomorrow there would have been a test of physics and obviously, no one even had the idea of the subjects of the test but Gokudera.

<<We’re home!>> Tsuna said.

<<Welcome back Tsu-kun!>> Nana replied with a gentle voice.

She entered the hall with Lambo in his arms who was complaining about being hungry.

<<Oh I’m happy to see you all! I guess you’re here for a study session altogether, thank you so much for helping Tsu-kun with his studies. Go upstairs, I will prepare you a snack!>>

<<Thanks mum, guys let’s go to my room>> Tsuna replied smiling.

They entered Tsuna’s room and they sat on the pillows, taking out the book and the notebooks from the backpacks.

<<Tenth, when you’re ready we can start! I can assure you that with my help, you will be able to get an excellent grade on tomorrow’s test!>> Gokudera said while putting his hair in a ponytail.

Tsuna did a nervous smile, already aware of the incomprehensible and super theoretical way of teaching of Gokudera.

<<T-Thanks Gokudera, I hope I will make it this time>>

Suddenly, Tsuna felt an energic kick on his nape that made his face slapping on the table.

<<Of course, you have to make it! You have to make up all the study missed during the battle for the rings>>

<<Reborn! Why you had to hurt me?!>> Tsuna replied annoyed, massaging with a hand the injured area of his neck.

<<Hi, kid!>> Yamamoto replied like he was totally unaware of the situation.

<<Ciaossu!>>

<<Tenth! Are you ok?!>> Hayato asked worriedly.

<<Y-yeah yeah, I think so, we can start if you want>>

And so Gokudera started to give over-complicated explanations of the concepts of the laws of dynamics, rendering them even more obscure and incomprehensible than they were before. Everything seemed so obvious for Hayato during his reasonings, what was not as obvious for him was the confused glances that Tsuna and Yamamoto exchanged between each other. Scrabble over scrabble, example over example, but no one was able to figure something out from Gokudera’s discourses.

<<Look Tenth, it’s not that hard, you just have to apply this equation in case there is friction, otherwise you have to check this other formula…>>

Tsuna was even more dejected than before the study session. All the things Gokudera had written seemed to him just dozens of pages with odd signs of a mysterious language on that he could not understand in any way, independently to his right-hand man’s effort.

<<Oh, I finally got it, Tsuna! Now I explain it to you so you can understand as well>> Yamamoto said suddenly. Takeshi had stopped listening to Gokudera for at least a half-hour and he tried to figure out how to solve the problems all by himself.

<<What the fuck are you saying, idiot?! It’s my duty to explain physics’ problems to the Tenth so he can get good grades!>> Gokudera yelled to Yamamoto, throwing a notebook on the other’s face.

<<Chill out Gokudera>> Takeshi replied calmy <<It’s been more than an hour since you’ve been trying to explain the problems it to Tsuna, it’s my turn now>>

And so, Yamamoto started to explain in a way even weirder than Gokudera’s one, making bizarre practical examples and scrabbles over the paper that for Tsuna had no sense at all. Sawada had the frightening impression that all this situation was a déjà vu of that time when Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, and Haru tried to teach him how to swim. A shiver ran through his body. The situation degenerated even more when an angry and annoyed Gokudera started to talk over Yamamoto, their voices mixing together and all the problems of physics becoming more and more incomprehensible. Tsuna thought that at this point his mental health was going to be seriously compromised by the pure madness of the situation he was in when, thank God, someone knocked on the door, making Gokudera and Takeshi suddenly quiet.

The door opened and here was the Tsuna’s salvation: Nana and Bianchi with a tray with some juices and handmade sandwiches on (luckily not a recipe of Bianchi’s poison cooking).

<<Because you are studying so hard for the test of tomorrow, we thought that you need enough energy for being concentrated, I hope you like it>> Nana said while putting the tray on the table.

The sandwiches looked so tasty, as all Tsuna mother’s delicacies after all. Anyway, at that moment the smell of that so delicious Nana’s sandwiches that Hayato had always eaten with gusto made his stomach twist badly. He put his hands on it, feeling cramps that made him doubled over. Suddenly, a strong sense of nausea made him think for a moment that if he would not have run to the bathroom immediately, he would have puke on the whole table. He quickly stood up, with a hand on his mouth, and quickly fled from the room, trying to arrive in the bathroom before it was too late. The people remaining in the room were caught by surprise for a moment, but then Tsuna remembered the effect of Gokudera’s sister on him. He sighed and took a sandwich from the tray.

The only one to notice that something was not ok was Bianchi. Knowing the devastating effect of her face on his brother’s stomach today she had decided to be good with him, wearing a pair of glasses exactly for preventing Hayato from feeling sick. Curious and a bit worried for her brother, she went to check if Gokudera was ok. When she arrived in front of the bathroom Gokudera had just unlocked the door and he was doing his best to bring his shit together.

<<What’s wrong Hayato?>>

<<What do you want? There’s nothing wrong>> Gokudera replied bothered.

<<Maybe the others can’t notice, but I know you better than the others>>

<<You don’t know a fuck about me! Stop teasing me>>

It was hard to tell if someone really knew Gokudera, but Bianchi had a sort of sixth sense when it came to his brother. The divergences and the problems within their family had never prevented Bianchi to love him like all the sisters love their brothers.

<<It’s been a while since you’ve been feeling like this, am I right?>>

Gokudera’s eyes widened. How did she know? Was her sister a witch or something? He put a hand on his stomach, sighing. After his reaction, it had no sense pretending that Bianchi was not right.

<<Yeah… it’s like a couple of weeks that I’m feeling like shit>>

<<A couple of weeks? And you’ve not visited a doctor yet?!>> Bianchi replied worried. <<We’re going to Shamal right now>>

Bianchi grabbed his brother’s forearm and she started to walk briskly, dragging Gokudera.

<<Wait! What the fuck do you think to do? Shamal doesn’t even examine male patients!>>

Her sister seemed to not have even listened to a single word and kept walking straight towards the front door.

<<Gokudera! Where are you two going?>> Tsuna asked confused from the top of the stairs.

His right-hand man did not even have the time to reply that her sister had already dragged him outside. Tsuna sighed, not even trying to understand the weird behaviour of his friends. As he entered back into his room, he noticed that Gokudera had forgotten his bag with all his stuff inside, including his wallet and his keys. Forgetting things was not something that he expected from Hayato, for sure something bad had happened for running away like that. He was too worried for continuing to study and so he decided to grab the bag and bring it back to his friend. After all, without the only one between them, that was able to really understand something of physics the study session had become totally useless.

<<Guys I’ll be back in a while, I have to bring Gokudera his bag!>> Tsuna said, running away from his home. He went outside and started to look for Gokudera and his sister.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Bianchi and Gokudera managed to arrive at school and they headed to the infirmary, where they found Shamal near the infirmary’s door acting like a pervert as usual with two girls that were passing nearby.

<<Shamal! I need your help>> Bianchi said approaching Shamal.

Shamal turned his head towards her, totally losing interest in the other girls.

<<Bianchi! You’re so beautiful today>> Shamal replied getting near her maliciously. <<What can I do for a beauty like you?>>

As he got near her, he attempted to caress Bianchi’s hair who had the reflex to avoid the doctor’s touch.

<<You have to examine him>> the Italian girl said while pulling Gokudera in front of Shamal.

Shamal’s expression changed immediately, looking quite bothered.

<<How many times have I to repeat that I don’t do checkups on men?>>

<<Please, Shamal it’s very important>> Bianchi said, trying to convince him.

<<No way, nothing will make change my mind. You know I don’t do exceptions>> Shamal replied, crossing his arms.

<<Not even a kiss by me? If you examine him, I’ll give you as much as you want>> Bianchi said sensually, with a sexy smirk on her face.

Despite some seconds of hesitation, the intransigence of Shamal could do nothing in front of such a proposal. He sighed and accepted the proposition, opening the door of the infirmary.

<<Lean on the examination table>> Shamal said to Gokudera.

Gokudera obeyed silently. He was a bit worried and anxious, plus his nausea was not a great aid in making him feel more relaxed. Moreover, everything that had to with hospitals and infirmaries always made him uncomfortable. That spartan furniture together with those pale and dull colors did not create a pleasant environment.

<<Well, what’s the problem? Let’s be rapid, ‘cause I have some kisses from a beautiful girl waiting for me>> Shamal said dreamily.

Gokudera was still asking himself how it could be so easy to fool him with promises if which everyone was totally aware that they would not be kept.

<<Mmh… it’s been some weeks that I’ve been feeling nauseous, especially in the morning when I get up. Some foods and smells that I’ve always liked suddenly are making me want to puke badly>>

<<Something else?>>

<<I don’t’ know really>> Gokudera replied distractedly <<I’ve been also feeling more tired than usual, even if I try to sleep more, I always feel exhausted>>

Shamal raised an eyebrow, trying to figure something in his mind.

<<Are you aware that these symptoms are very common? Many diseases appear like this. Try to be more specific>>

<<What have I to say?! That’s all>> Gokudera said bothered.

<<You’re not helping like this>> Shamal replied sighing <<Have you changed your habits in some way? New foods or activities?>>

<<Mmh no, I don’t think so>>

<<Have you been having sex Gokudera?>>

Gokudera flushed, looking down for avoiding the looks of Shamal and Bianchi. Why the fuck her sister wanted to stay with him in the room during the check-up?

<<Don’t be shy Hayato>> Bianchi said chuckling.

Her sister’s comment made him blush even more.

<<Gokudera spit it out, I don’t want to waste any more time>> the doctor said, looking at Bianchi with desire.

<<Yeah… I had sex>>

<<Since you’ve been having sex and when was the last time?>>

<<I-It’s been a couple of months… the last time was the day before yesterday>> Hayato said totally embarrassed. Was his sex life so important?

<<How many partners did you have?>>

<<Only one>>

<<Ooh so it’s something exclusive?>> Bianchi asked.

<<Shut up Bianchi!>>

Shamal rested in silence for a moment while scribbling something on a piece of paper.

<<Well Gokudera, it seems quite improbable, but you could have caught an STD. I have to do some tests>>

Gokudera’s face became totally pale. He could feel the anger growing inside him. If that baseball freak had transmitted him some weird shit he was sure that that idiot would not have lived longer.

He waited in the corridor with Bianchi while Shamal was examining the results of the tests. Gokudera opened a window and lighted a cigarette, trying to calm his nerves that were near to the point of exploding. Drag after drag, the cigarette finished too quickly for Gokudera tastes, and so he lighted another one. His fingers were tapping nervously on the windowsill. He also remembered that if that Hibari Kyoya would have seen him smoking inside the school he would have beat him badly, but this fear was not worrying enough for Hayato and so, he continued to smoke unconcerned.

After some time (that for Gokudera corresponded an eternity) the two Italians heard the door of the infirmary opening. Hayato looked at Shamal’s face and he noticed that the expression on it was in no way good.

<<Guys come in, we have to talk in private. It’s something serious>>

Gokudera looked Shamal shocked. The baseball freak had really infected him with something bad?!

At the other end of the corridor, someone had just seen the scene. It was Tsuna who had finally managed to find them, after having met Ryouhei outside the school who had told him that he had seen Gokudera and Bianchi entering the building. He tried to call the Italian, but his voice was not high enough to be heard by the other. After the failed attempts to call attention, he headed towards the infirmary. What Gokudera and Bianchi were doing with Shamal anyway?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Gokudera had sat again on the examination table completely paralyzed. He was hearing his heart beating fast, at the point that he started to think that maybe he was going to have a heart attack. Hayato glanced at Shamal, who was still looking at the results with a worried expression. The Italian had arrived at the point that he was sure that he was infected with the worst STD ever and he was surely going to die when suddenly his stream of consciousness was interrupted by the voice of Shamal.

<<Well Gokudera, I have to say that I’m truly surprised by the results, in no way I was expecting this outcome>>

Gokudera’s eyes widened and he saw her sister crossing her arms with an expression of concern on her face.

<<Am I going to die?!>> Gokudera yelled.

<<Oh no, don’t worry>> Both Bianchi and Hayato breathed a sigh of relief. <<but you know, some people wouldn’t be happy to hear what I’m going to tell you either>>

Gokudera raised an eyebrow in confusion.

<<So what’s the problem?>> The pink-haired girl asked.

<<You’re pregnant, Gokudera>> Shamal replied, his tone serious. <<In other situations, I would have congratulated you, but I don’t think you were looking for a pregnancy>>

Gokudera’s brain stopped working. Maybe this was just some weird nightmare or Shamal was simply kidding him. It was in no way possible.

<<Are you making fun of me?! I know that I shouldn’t have come here>> the silver-haired boy hissed. How could even trust a doctor that used to heal or kill people with some weird-ass mosquitos?

<<I don’t give a fuck if you believe me or not Hayato, I’m just doing all of this for Bianchi>> the doctor sighed, standing up from his chair <<Just look at the results of the exams>>

<<How is this even possible?>> Bianchi asked with a worried tone.

<<Well dear, there are some genes that make this kind of thing possible. It’s very rare to own them in the DNA, but it’s not impossible. They allow a man to get pregnant because they develop in the body all the organs that make a pregnancy possible. But I want to be clear about it, for obvious physiological reasons, these pregnancies have a high risk of losing the fetus and they are dangerous for the “mother” as well>> Bianchi and Gokudera were looking at Shamal in total disbelief. <<So that’s why I always recommend using condoms also when two men have sex, both for STDs and you know, for preventing situations like this>> Shamal continued.

Hayato froze, with his eyes wide open looking at the floor. He touched his stomach in disbelief. Was inside him something that could have become a life in some months? Well, this conclusion would have explained everything. It seemed working, except for the fact that he was a male, he was 15, and that he conceived the thing inside him with the baseball idiot that was not anything more than his friend with benefits. He was starting to think that if Shamal would have told him that he had an STDs would not have been so bad after all, nor even if he would have told him that he was going to die. Because, you know, with a baby his life had come to an end anyway. How could he have been Tenth’s right-hand man? How would he had been able to fight in the following battles? He would have been a shame for Tsuna and for the whole Vongola family. An illegitimate child was a scandal within the Mafia, a homosexual relationship too. Gokudera noticed that he was such an idiot to mix the two. A pregnant fag that he’s not even worth to be the Tenth’s right-hand man. Perfect.

He did not want to look up, he did not want to face the feeling of shame when looking in the eyes of the other ones in the room. Suddenly, he heard a light touch on his shoulder. He did not want to, but he looked up anyway. Bianchi was standing near him, with a comforting smile on her face.

<<We’ll find a solution, Hayato>> Her sister said calmingly. <<Now let Shamal examine you so we can find out how far along you are>>

Gokudera wanted to say something, but his mouth was not able to make any sound anymore. He was feeling the tears in his eyes that were trying to come out, but he managed to hold back them in some way. So, he simply nodded and leaned on the examination table. Shamal took out of nowhere an ultrasound machine (do infirmaries at school have one?) and turned it on. He opened a drawer from which it took a bottle.

<<Pull up your shirt, I put on your belly a gel. It’s a bit cold>>

Shamal put the gel on Hayato’s stomach. The coldness of the gel made Gokudera shiver.

<<Well, let’s see what we have here…>>

A confusing image was shown on the monitor of the ultrasound machine. The doctor kept moving the transducer on the skin, concentrated to find something. Gokudera had his eyes glued on the screen, trying without success to glimpse something.

<<Here it is, we found it>>

<<I can’t see anything, where is it?>> Bianchi asked while trying to find the embryo in what seemed just a mix of lights in the dark.

Shamal pointed a little circle on the monitor while continuing to keep the transducer with the other hand.

<<It’s still little, through the weeks we’ll be able to see it clearly>>

Gokudera stared at the screen shocked. He did not want to believe that the little thing was inside him. He did not want to believe that it was real. He put his hands on his face, covering his eyes, like if he was hoping that if not looking at him it would have just made it disappear, and his life would have just turned back to normal. Even if he was not looking at the monitor anymore, the image was imprinted in his mind. A mix of emotions was making him crazy. There was a part of him that just wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible, the other was already feeling attached to it.

<<I think that’s all, you can pull down your shirt>> Shamal said, putting away the transducer and went back to the desk, writing some things on a paper. <<According to the size of the embryo and to what you said to me, you may be around the 7th-8th week. You’re still in time for getting rid of it relatively safely if you want, but here in Japan, the law is stricter than in Italy. Then you’re a man, I don’t think that you will find a doctor in a hospital willing to practice an abortion on you. But I know someone that does it, I give you the number>> Shamal continued while giving Gokudera a piece of paper with a number on it.

Gokudera nodded taking the piece of paper and putting it in its pocket, his hand shaking.

<<Everything that was said today in its room must be a secret. Swear to me>> Gokudera said, looking at his sister and at Shamal.

<<Have you ever heard about professional secrecy? If I would say around all the shit of patients no one would come back to me>>

<<Don’t worry about it, I will tell no one Hayato. I promise>> Bianchi replied softly.

<< Now Bianchi, I guess you owe me something after this>> Shamal said maliciously, attempting to clutch Bianchi.

<<You wish, pervert!>> The pink-haired yelled, avoiding Shamal’s grasp and punching him straight in the face. <<Let’s go, Hayato>> Bianchi said, dragging his forearm and fleeing away from the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

As the door opened, it slammed violently on Tsuna face. He did not have the time to react or say something, he just saw Bianchi and Gokudera running away with Shamal trying to chase the Italian girl.

<<Bianchi, my love, you promised me your sweet kisses!>>

The trio went away, vanishing at the end of the corridor. Tsuna massaged the bump on his head and he stood up, still aching. He eavesdropped all the conversation between Hayato and Shamal. He was still wondering if what he had heard was real or his mind had just a trip or something. He absolutely had to talk with Gokudera about it, he could not leave him alone in a moment like this. He had learned that his right-hand man was too impulsive, and this created always big messes if no one would stop him. And most of all, if Gokudera was pregnant, who was the father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also the 2nd chapter is out, I'm happy of not having losing interest yet in writing this haha  
> I have so many things in my mind, but when it comes to writing them it seems that I have forgotten all of them. I hope that one day my writing skills will be good enough to develop all the ideas that I have. Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter and I hope to be able to update the story as soon as possible. Have a nice weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Shamal’s determination in getting Bianchi’s kisses, he was not quick enough to chase her and in the end, Bianchi and Gokudera could leave him behind. They ran for a while, just to be sure that the pervert would not be able to find them. They arrived in front of Gokudera’s apartment, both panting and exhausted after the run.

<<Damn, that Shamal is a badass when it comes to harassing girls>> Bianchi said, still trying to catch her breath.>>

Gokudera did not reply, staring into the void. He put a hand in the pocket, taking out the pack of cigarettes. He took out one and he lighted it. Maybe it was not the best thing to after a long run, but he was so used to smoke in every moment of the day that it did not make a lot of difference for him.

<<You know you shouldn’t smoke, it’s bad for the baby>>

There was still no reply from the Italian boy, which simply took another drag from the cigarette.

<<Hayato are you listening to me?!>> Bianchi asked a little bothered.

<<Don’t’ piss me off Bianchi, I don’t give a fuck about it>> Gokudera replied with a cold tone.

<<Don’t pretend that it’s like this, according to your face at the infirmary I could say that you definitely care about it. I know you’re scared but just know that whatever you decided to do I’m with you Hayato.>>

<<What should I do?! There’s only a choice that has sense in all this story.>> Gokudera said, taking a drag from the cigarette <<I’ll call the number and I’ll get…I-I’ll get rid of it>>

Bianchi noticed the voice of his brother cracking while he was talking. He knew that Hayato was more sensitive and fragile than he wanted the others to think about him. It was obvious that he was not convinced to have an abortion. She could not perceive all the thoughts that were inside Hayato’s mind at that moment, but she knew that his brother felt cornered and, as usual, he was going to make a decision dictated by his impulsiveness. She could not change the situation, nor she could change the cruel world of the Mafia, all she can do was to support his brother with all her heart. She was aware that his brother would have not accepted her help, but she wanted him to know that whatever the choice, whatever it would have happened, she would have always been by his side.

<<Hayato I’m not here to tell you what you do, but I just want to tell you that there aren’t problems that can’t be solved, independently by the choice you’ll make. I’ll support you, no matter what, but before acting, just think about it. Try to contemplate all the choices before making your move. Give yourself some days before calling the number>>

Gokudera was staring at Bianchi silently. He simply nodded, with dead eyes who were staring at the void.

<<I come back to Tsuna’s home. If you need something just call me ok? I love you, Hayato>> Bianchi said with a comforting smile and she went away.

<<Whatever. See you>> Gokudera replied with a cold tone.

He took the last drag and throw the cigarette on the floor. This day had made him exhausted both physically and mentally, all he wanted was just going back in his apartment and throw himself on the bed. He did not want to think about anything anymore.

<<Where are the keys? … Oh shit, I forgot the back at Tenth’s home>>

<<Gokudera!>>

Hayato turned his head and he saw Tsuna at the end of the street that was running to him.

<<Tenth! What are you doing here?>>

Tsuna arrived in front of him, giving back the bag to Gokudera.

<<It’s been hours that I’m trying to reach you, I’ve finally made it>> Sawada said panting.

<<Thank you so much Tenth! I’m so sorry that I’ve disturbed you, but my sister didn’t give me the time to bring my stuff before going out>>

<<Don’t worry Gokudera, it’s ok. Anyway, where have you been with Bianchi?>> Tsuna asked, pretending not to know the truth.

He saw his right-hand man’s face changing expression, his eyes gloomy.

<<Oh, she wanted to buy some new clothes, so I had to accompany her to the mall>> Gokudera replied hesitantly, saying the first bullshit that came into his mind.

_What the fuck did I just say?_ _Since when I go out with Bianchi for doing some shopping?_

Hayato had to figure out that he was not a good liar when it came to saying something to the Tenth. He looked at Tsuna’s face which seemed in no way convinced by his justification.

<<Gokudera… you know that you can talk about everything with me and that you can trust, right?>> Sawada said seriously, looking at the other directly in the eyes.

<<Y-yeah Tenth, I know it>>

<<So why you don’t tell me the truth?>>

Gokudera’s eyes widened in shock. He started to feel his whole body shaking, his palms sweating.

<<T-Tenth… I…>> He tried to say something, but his voice cracked while the tears started to come out without control.

He felt the shame spreading in his body. Now that Tsuna also knew his life was definitely over. Not only he, his right-hand man, had lied to him, but he also had put shame on him and on the whole family with this fucking pregnancy thing. He felt his tears streaming down on his face copiously. He did not want the Tenth to see him this way, he did not want that he saw him looking so fragile and weak. A true right-hand man had to be the cornerstone of the family, he had to be strong, resolute, always putting the honor of the boss at the first place in terms of priorities. Instead, he just made messes all the time.

<<I-I don’t deserve to be your right-hand man, Tenth>> The Italian said all in one breath, looking into the void. <<I’ve tried my best, but after this, I have proven that someone else should be at my place. I’ve just put shame on our family.>>

<<Stop it!>> Tsuna yelled.

Hayato looked up and he saw an angry expression on Tsuna’s face.

<<Gokudera I don’t give a damn about all this Mafia thing! Before the family, before the battles and the honor, we are friends! You don’t leave friends alone when they need you… In good times and bad times, friends are meant to be always by your side.>> Tsuna put a hand on the other shoulder, his lips making a reassuring smile <<You can always count on me, Gokudera. But for helping you, I have to know all the details of the story>>

Gokudera could not stop crying, but a hint of a smile appeared on his face. He nodded and he took the keys to his apartment from his bag.

<<P-please Tenth, come in. I’ll explain you everything>>

And so the two entered in the Italian’s apartment, where after a cup of tea, a whole pack of cigarette, a Tsuna’s faint and Gokudera’s crying for 30 minutes straight all the situation was almost clarified.

<<Woah Gokudera, I have to agree with the fact that that’s a big mess>> Tsuna said, putting a hand behind his head.

<<I told you Tenth>> Hayato sighed, lighting a cigarette pulled out from a new pack.

<<But you didn’t tell me who’s the father>>

<<Tenth…Do I really have to?>>

<<I’ll tell no one Gokudera, I promise. You know you can trust me>>

Gokudera blushed, looking into the void. He had to admit that the whole story could not be understood if he would have not told to the Tenth the main detail. If the father would have been someone external to the family the situation would not have been so complicated, but at this point, Hayato had to recognize that maybe he was into masochism, since he has just been making definitely regrettable choices that were just destroying his life. He took a deep breath in an attempt to find the courage to speak.

<<It’s…I-It’s Yamamoto>>

Gokudera saw Tsuna raising an eyebrow at first, and as he realized more and more the situation his eyes widened, and his face became paler and paler.

<<Tenth, please! Don’t faint another time!>> Hayato yelled, bringing him a glass of water <<Please Tenth, drink a bit>>

Tsuna took the glass with his shaking hands, doing a small sip. Luckily in some way, sip after sip, he managed not to pass out.

<<N-now I think I feel better>> Tsuna said making a sigh of relief. <<So, Yamamoto doesn’t know anything, right?>>

<<Exactly…>> Gokudera replied, doing a drag to the cigarette <<The plan was to solve the problem before he could find out something. You know, we’re not even a couple>>

<<How do you think to solve it?>>

<<Shamal gave me a number to call. He told me that this dude could help me…to get rid of it>>

<<And are you sure that you want to do it?>>

Gokudera lowered his gaze, putting a hand on his stomach.

<<When Shamal told me that I was pregnant it was the first thing that I thought, but shortly after it I started to feel torn about it. You know Tenth, it isn’t something that you do light-heartedly, but at the same time I don’t find any other feasible solutions to this.>>

Tsuna looked at him worriedly. He was trying to find something reasonable to say, but the situation was so delicate that made it nearly impossible to do so.

<<Listen Gokudera… I’m not good with words, but I don’t think that there is a good or bad decision here. You have to do what you feel like doing, independently from the outcome of the decision you take. Just know that whatever the decision you make I’ll be by your side, ok?>> Tsuna said smiling, hoping to have reassured his right-hand man a bit.

Gokudera simply nodded, attempting to smile back to the Tenth but without a good result.

<<Now I have to go Gokudera>> Tsuna said, standing up from the chair. <<See you tomorrow at school, ok? And try not doing anything rash>>

<<Sure Tenth, don’t worry>>

Tsuna said goodbye and left. After the conversation with the Tenth, he felt a bit of relief from all the stress of the situation, but actually, he had to notice that practically nothing was solved. He was pretending that there was some sort of possibility of choosing what to do, but he was aware of the fact that if he wanted no more problems, he had to call the number. It was an easy task to accomplish, so why he had not the courage to call it?

<<You don’t even exist and you’re already a pain in the ass>> Gokudera hissed, looking down at his stomach.

He had to relieve himself from all this stress, so he decided to take a bath. He was about to enter the tub when he heard his phone receiving a message.

[Baseball idiot]: Hey! Are you at home?

[Gokudera]: Hey. Yeah I’m home

[Baseball idiot]: Can I come? 😊

[Gokudera]: Mmh I dunno really. N-ot so much in the mood tonight

[Baseball idiot]: Too late

He had just read the message when he heard the doorbell ringing.

<<Really?>> Gokudera sighed.

He put his shirt on, and he went to open the door.

<<What do you want baseball idiot?! Why the fuck you ask me if you can come if you’re already here?!>>

As he opened the door, he saw Yamamoto standing with his usual dumb smile with two pizzas in his hands.

<<I wanted to make you a surprise, but I thought you would be angry if I wouldn’t tell you that I was coming>> Yamamoto chuckled.

<<Why you brought these?>> Hayato asked pointing at the pizzas.

<<Oh, these? I met Tsuna on the way home and as I asked about you, he told me that you were in a bad mood, so I thought that I thought to bring these. Can I come in now? they’re a bit hot haha>>

In his bothered expression, Hayato could not hide a small smirk at the kind gesture of the other. Even if he had in front of him the main cause of his problem, at the same time with his lightness and to the fact that he was totally unaware of the situation, he was the only one that was able to make him relax a bit. Anyway, when it came to relieving some stress he was more into cigarettes, but a fragrant pizza was definitely ok too. A mix of them maybe was even better.

He passed the next hour with Yamamoto rambling on some bullshit about the next baseball championship in which he had to play and for which Gokudera could not care less, but every topic was ok if it made not him think about the mess he was in. When it was about baseball, Yamamoto always became too talkative and he did not even notice that the Italian boy was totally absorbed in his own thoughts.

<<So, have you ever tried it?>>

Hayato jumped from the chair, interrupting his stream of thoughts.

<<What?>> Gokudera asked confusedly.

<<Were you even listening to me? Maybe I was talking too much>> Yamamoto chuckled <<I was asking you if you have ever tried playing baseball>>

<<No and I’ll never try it>>

<<But why? You would love it!>>

<<How do you even know?! I hate baseball, it’s the shittiest game ever invented, both to see and to play. It’s just annoying like you anyway>> Hayato hissed, lighting a cigarette.

Everyone would have reacted badly to the sharpness of Gokudera's words and attitude, but instead, Takeshi burst in a laugh. The Italian boy wondered if Yamamoto just pretended not to understand that he was not joking when he insulted him or if he was really an idiot and he did not actually get it.

<<Oh Gokudera, you’re too funny!>>

Ok, he was definitely an idiot.

<<But you should try it one day>> Yamamoto continued.

Gokudera sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He was still trying to figure out how it was possible that the guy in front of him could be at the same time the most annoying person he knows (without considering the stupid cow) and one of the persons with which enjoyed the most passing the time. It did not actually make any sense. Maybe the baseball idiot’s everlasting grin and good mood were the right things for balancing his grumpiness and his bad attitude.

<<Anyway, I’m tired, I’m going to bed>> Gokudera said, turning off the cigarette in a definitely too full ashtray.

<<Do you want some company?>> Yamamoto asked softly, looking at Hayato with his limpid hazel eyes.

<<Yeah, whatever>> the Italian replied, heading towards the bedroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Gokudera pulled out his clothes while Yamamoto was washing his teeth in the bathroom with a toothbrush he put there last week, just for confusing the Italian a bit more about their relationship. Of course, despite his doubts, Hayato would have never started the discussion for first, and he was really hoping that the baseball idiot too had nothing weird in mind. Obviously, Takeshi did not seem so worried about the situation between themselves, he was just naturally living the moment apparently. On the other hand, as the months passed, Gokudera was getting more and more confused. He did not know if he loved Yamamoto or something like that, but as the weeks were passing, he was starting to feel more and more attached. At the same time, he considered a real relationship totally out of question. The family and the Tenth came first before everything, and then an open same-sex relationship was definitely a scandal in the Mafia world. And most of all, what the others would have said? Yamamoto was a popular guy at school always with girls crazy for him around, the image of him and Takeshi together totally clashed with the reality. Actually, he had to admit that all his life was clashing with reality lately.

He looked at himself half-naked in the mirror and he put a hand on his still-flat stomach. How was it even possible that there was something in there?

He put on an old shirt that he used for sleeping and he leaned on the bed, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible after one of the worst days of his life. He put himself in a fetal position and closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit. After some minutes he felt the noise of some steps and then the mattress lowering for the weight of Takeshi. He felt the warmth of the other’s body on his back, an arm of Yamamoto wrapping his waist. Yamamoto’s lips touched the Italian’s neck softly, spilling warm kisses that made Gokudera shiver. The hand on Hayato’s belly moved slowly more and more towards his crotch.

<<I’m not in the mood Yamamoto>> Gokudera said abruptly, removing Takeshi’s hand from his groin.

<< Oh ok>> Takeshi replied, moving back his hand to Hayato’s waist. There was a moment of silence due to the unexpected Gokudera’s reaction. Yamamoto noticed that there was something wrong, but he knew that the Italian was not the person that shared his worries with others. <<Are you at least in the mood for some cuddles?>>

Gokudera blushed a bit. Usually, when they had sex he always attempted to skip the after-sex cuddles even if Yamamoto always tried to do some snuggles. It was in Takeshi’s nature to be affectionate and always looking for physical contact. Not that Hayato was totally detached, but he did not like to do it for the simple reason that it made him uncomfortable. Actually, it was their relationship that made him uncomfortable. They were a sort of friends-with-benefits, so was it weird or not to cuddle? Or was it something that only couples do? Gokudera had experienced none of them before, so he could not actually tell, always assuming that some sort of rule existed. In any case, today he just felt so vulnerable and maybe some snuggles would have not been so bad, after all.

Against any swordsman’s expectation, Gokudera turned on the other side, now their gazes meeting. Without saying anything, he softly pressed his lips against Yamamoto’s ones. Takeshi replied to the kiss, gently caressing Hayato’s cheek. The silver-haired turned down his head, putting it just a bit over the collarbone of the other guy. The swordsman wrapped his arm around Gokudera and he started massaging Hayato’s back. They stayed like this for a while without saying a word. For the first time in his life, Hayato felt that he did not need to get defensive. He felt like the problems could not touch him if he kept staying like this in Yamamoto’s arms.

<<Do you want to tell me what the problem is?>> Yamamoto asked softly, posing his lips on Hayato’s head.

There was a moment of hesitation by Gokudera.

<<No>> the Italian replied sharply, his head always hidden in the swordsman’s collarbone.

<<C’mon Gokudera, you can talk with me. There isn’t a problem that can’t be solved>>

<<I’ve said no idiot>> Hayato hissed. <<Don’t make me kick you out in the middle of the night>>

Yamamoto sighed discouraged, aware of the fact that continuing this conversation would hade only Gokudera angry.

<<Haha ok, never mind. I’m just a bit worried, that’s all. But if you don’t feel like talking it’s ok.>>

<<Definitely not>>

<<You’re always so grumpy Gokudera>> Takeshi chuckled attempting to tone down the conversation.

The Italian just grunted, hoping to end the conversation there.

Yamamoto noticed that something was not ok. Gokudera was always in a bad mood, but most of the time it was nothing more than an attitude. This time something was different, but he had no idea what the problem could be. Maybe he was starting to get tired of their relationship or of himself? Hayato had been acting as usual until yesterday, so if something happened, it had occurred today. Maybe when he suddenly fled away with Bianchi during the study session with Tsuna? He did not really know that to think. He caressed gently Gokudera’s head, moving his fingers between his silky silver locks.

<<Why you have to be so complicated?>> Yamamoto thought, giving the other soft kiss before falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm happy with the result, but at least it didn't take too long for writing the chapter.  
> I always liked Bianchi, especially during the TYL arc, and because of this, I've tried to include her in the story.  
> Anyway, I hope that the characters are not too OOC and that you will have enjoyed the chapter.  
> Have a nice weekend!


End file.
